Heat
by Mrstrentreznor
Summary: Leah Clearwater is the first female wolf the pack has ever had, so no one is ready when she goes into heat; least of all her. One shot.


_Disclaimer: the characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer - this is a work of fan fiction, except for the legends and histories of the Quileute that, of course, belong to them. I pay my respects to their gods._

Leah was the first female wolf the pack had ever had. It was all new to her and no one in the pack knew what to expect with a female wolf. An imprint had evaded her (so far) and she had tried to tumble into bed with a local guy but she called a halt way before they got to any real action because he didn't smell right. She didn't tell him that, being a wolf hadn't entirely killed her common sense. He just assumed it was about Sam and man was she sick of that?

But that almost fucked experience keyed her up and left her… wanting. And then she was just unbelievably horny. She adored masturbating. She spent enough hours a day with her fingers on her clitoris and her vibrator buried up inside her, but it just wasn't working for her this day. And she had a pack meeting. When did she not have a pack meeting?

It was so unbelievably unfair that she, who was without a partner or an imprint, and who hadn't been fucked for a year, had to spend her entire life surrounded by guys that could do modelling calendars. They looked amazing with no clothes on and she saw them naked all the time. Or porn. Really, they'd be better off doing porn.

They saw her, but they didn't really _see_ her, you know? She whined about that a lot and then they graduated to not listening to her as well.

Previously, she had firmly put them all in the 'no way - Hell would have to freeze over' box. But at the pack meeting that afternoon she caught herself checking out Embry. Embry! She was thinking that, really, he looked damn good with his leaner build. At least she could get her arms around him. Not like Quil who was built like a boulder and always had been as wide as a house.

She blinked. Why was she imagining putting her arms around Quil?

 _What the fuck was happening? Was she in heat?_

She didn't have periods anymore. It made sense to her that she would be more biologically like a wolf. She was relieved that she wasn't barren; the terror that had overtaken her at the thought that at nineteen years of age she was going through menopause was something she did not want to repeat. Ever.

Embry frowned at her. "You okay?" he asked.

She was staring at him. "You are always so nice," she told him earnestly, and patted his arm for emphasis.

He looked at her hand where it rested on his forearm and he tilted his head. "You never touch me, Leah." He sniffed deeply and let out a low vibrating rumble. "Nice." He almost purred.

Quil saw them. He saw Embry lean in towards her. "Dude!" he exclaimed and he stepped forward to smack Embry upside the head. But then he got a whiff of Leah himself. "What the fuck is that?" he asked, before he leaned in closer to get another nose full. He stepped in behind her.

She smiled at him over her shoulder. Seriously? Now she was smiling at Quil Ateara, the biggest doofus the pack had - their eternal joker.

Maybe she had a fever. Not that she could tell. Always too hot. Hot. All the time.

Embry smiled, too. "We can share, Quil."

"I always wondered about you two," she said, too low for the others to hear.

Quil just chuckled.

"Share?" asked Jake. "Share what?" He stepped closer.

Leah had a hand flat on Embry's abs and the other reached behind her to rest on Quil's hip, but she smiled at Jake, as well.

He noticed.

He strode over, stopped in front of her and looked down. He was much taller than the other two. The true alpha, even if he said he didn't want to be. They made some serious eye contact.

Leah's tongue flicked out and, in a tiny movement, she licked the centre of her top lip.

Jake looked confused, as if he knew he was still madly in love with Bella Swan, but for the first time, maybe _ever_ , he saw Leah Clearwater as a female.

"Share _whom_ ," Leah corrected Jake.

Sam was watching them all with a frown. He had been talking to Paul about patrols. When Sam stopped talking, Paul looked up, gauged what was going on very quickly and burst into braying laughter. "Oh, ho," he crowed. "I wondered if that might happen."

"What might?" Sam checked.

"Leah." Paul jigged his head at the four.

"Leah?" Sam asked Paul.

"Yeah… duh. _**Only**_ pack female."

Sam shook his head. "No, Leah's…" He stopped.

"It's the right time of year," added Paul.

Sam looked at the three males who stood too close to her, way closer than she ever let anyone stand before and he frowned. And then his face cleared. "Holy fuck," he said. "I think you're right."

His eyes returned to Paul's face. "How do _you_ feel?"

Paul shrugged. "Fine. Not interested."

"It's the imprint."

"Maybe. Maybe I know she'd be the last thing I ever fucked. Rachel would tear my balls off."

"Jared?" Sam checked.

"Nope. Nothing," Jared said with a glance at the others.

"And I'm okay," Sam added.

"Quil?" Paul called.

"Fuck off, Paul. Busy."

"Huh. Must be the baby imprint thing."

The adult imprint was a very firm handbrake: Sam, Jared, and Paul were not interested. Whatever scent she was emitting, it wasn't for them.

Seth had been watching them all; his eyes darting from face to face.

The three imprinted guys looked at him. "Go home, Seth and for fuck's sake **don't** phase," Sam instructed.

"What? Why?" Seth asked. He glanced at his sister who was now sniffing up Embry's neck. "Ewww," he said as he comprehended.

"Yeah, home's probably best for you," Jared echoed.

"What will happen?" Seth sounded just the teeniest bit worried for his sister.

Paul got it. "She'll be fine," he said. "She's not a normal girl, Seth. She's a wolf. They can't hurt her."

"And she can fight for herself," said Sam. "Right Leah? Are you good with this?"

She glanced at him. She looked sad for a moment, and then she said, "Yes. Thanks, Sam. I want this. I need this," she whispered at a lower level for the strong males standing nearest her.

Sam nodded at her and got that pinched look around the eyes that he always got when he thought about his and Leah's aborted history.

"Might be a good idea to get your Mom to take you to town or something," Jared said to Seth. "Can't hear, then."

"Or you lot could take it out of the region," Sam suggested to the four. "Away from the rez."

"Yeah. None of us want to hear it," said Paul.

Leah was still staring at Jake, but Embry was running a fingertip down the top of her arm and his lips looked about to follow it. Quil had shifted her hand from his hip to the front of his cut offs. He held it there.

Paul just snorted. "Jeez, Quil."

Jake still looked half confused. His body twitched as if it didn't know which direction to go.

"If she runs, none of you will catch her," Sam pointed out. "She's still the fastest in the pack."

"Oh, I don't know," Embry said. "I think she wants to get caught today." His lips finally met with the flesh of her shoulder and she let out a low, throaty laugh.

All the guys heard that. They shivered.

Seth put his hands over his ears.

"Ah… we had better get going," Jared said.

Sam got an evil glint in his eye. " **RUN Leah!** " It was an alpha order and she had complied before she even thought about it, turning in place and sprinting for the forest.

Embry swiftly took off after her.

Quil took a moment to swear, "You dick, Sam." And then he was gone, too.

"Go Jake," Paul said. "You don't want those two to get her."

"They're my friends," Jake said, looking the direction they had run.

"Yeah, but you don't have to share your female with them."

"She's not-"

"She's the Alpha female, Jake," Sam said. He sounded almost sad for Jake. "I know you don't want to make up your mind, but she's making it up for you. If you want her, you'd better run."

"And fight," added Paul. "She might want you to fight for her."

"But… Bella," Jake said plaintively.

"Christ. You can't _still_ be waiting for her. She's engaged to the leech, Jake."

"I know… b-but…"

" **CHASE HER, Jake!"** Sam ordered.

Jake pushed his feet into the dirt and sprinted after them.

"Cheating, Sam," Jared accused.

Sam just shook his head. "He seriously needs to get over that girl, before she kills us all."

"Bella's nice," Seth protested. "She won't hurt us."

"Yeah?" said Paul. "She wants to be a leech, Seth. And to do that, Fuckward has to break the treaty. _Bite a human_ … you remember? That's what it says."

"Oh," Seth looked solemn. "I hadn't thought about that. Maybe there is some other way?"

Jared snorted derisively. "He wants to do it himself; he wants to bite her. You can see it on his face."

"And then she'll be a newborn and endanger us all. And all the humans around her," said Paul.

"And she has too much influence over Jake," Sam added. "He'll betray us all for her. So you had better hope that he catches Leah. She'll fix him, good and proper."

"Fuck some sense into him," Paul added.

"He won't know what's hit him," Sam said wistfully.

"He _really_ won't; isn't he still a virgin?" Jared added.

"Still?" Sam asked. "Fuck's sake, he really _is_ hung up on Bella Swan."

"My money's on Leah Clearwater," said Paul. "But Jake will win; the alpha will out."

Jared chuckled. "I'll take that bet, I reckon Embry has a chance. Did you see how she was with him?"

"Aah," Seth wailed. "La-la-la - not listening."

"Can I bet on Leah?" Sam asked.

"No," said Paul. "We know she'll win either way. Alpha female."

"Sure, sure. I'll bet on Embry, too," said Sam.

It took them some hours but eventually they cornered her in a clearing at the base of the cliff. She phased back to human and waited for them. She could have kept running but she desperately wanted something else right now. She stood, breathing heavily after the long chase.

They had finally combined their wits and herded her. Kept her between the three of them. She applauded the smarts. Wondered who thought of that. And what arrangement they had made between them. For some reason, during the chase, she was kept out of the pack mind. She hadn't known what they were planning for her.

Part of her had enjoyed running as a wolf in silence with just her own thoughts in her head. That was something new.

They crept out of the forest on giant paws, saw her human and phased to human as well. They were panting, too. They crept in, silent, naked and watching her intently. So eager. Her scent making their cocks hang heavy and their eyes shine bright. They licked their human lips.

She stretched languidly and leaned up against the cliff.

"You have to choose one," Jake said.

She looked at him. Tilted her head to the side and gave him a very long look. She was the leader today and she refused to be hurried.

"Do I?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"Is that an order?"

"No," Jake conceded. He would never order her to choose him, even if he could. He wasn't the alpha yet but it wasn't Jake's way. He struggled with the loss of choice.

Embry was silent. In some ways, he knew her better than Jake. He knew that to tell her what to do was a mistake. That was the fastest way to be spurned.

Nobody told Leah Clearwater what to do.

And Jake was just starting to understand that.

Quil was too busy watching her chest rise and fall with her breathing.

"Quil… now what are you doing here?" Leah asked him. She tweaked a nipple to get his attention to her chest and then she stalked towards him.

"She just turned three," he answered. Claire, his imprint was still a toddler.

"Ah… so she's not a mate for you?" Another couple of steps.

Quil shrugged. "I will never see her as a sexual partner."

"Never?"

Jake and Embry just listened.

"I've changed her nappies," Quil explained.

"Fair enough."

Quil gave her his best puppy dog eyes.

She chuckled; low and throaty before brushing the back of her hand down his happy trail.

He sniffed at her.

"So it's Quil?" interrupted Jake.

She stepped back away from them all. Back to the wall.

Quil groaned. "Jeez, Jake."

"Shut up, Jake," Embry hissed. "Don't you get it? _She's_ our alpha today."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh, Embry," she whispered. "Always so quick."

Jake frowned. His alpha itched under his skin. He was the son of Billy Black; the chief. It was his right to be the alpha, or so he had been taught from the time he understood that the wolf passed through bloodlines. Not that he was sure he even wanted it. Sam was alpha for now; they all knew it wasn't permanent.

"This isn't about you, Jake," Embry said. He jigged his head at the naked woman. "This is about _her_."

"Good boy, Embry," she said.

"I'll do whatever you want, Leah," Embry promised her vehemently. "Anything." He meant it, too. Sincerity radiated from every pore of his being.

Jake grunted something that might have been an agreement.

Leah didn't push him to repeat it. If he wanted her, he'd behave. And she'd wipe that little klutz Bella Swan from his mind.

"Okay," she said. "Now we all have that sorted out." She tilted her head again and looked at them. She waved them over closer to each other. They looked like a trial line up for a naked calendar. She eye fucked the three of them. This was the first time that she had really studied them in any great detail; she'd seen them before but she hadn't gone as far as comparing junk sizes.

Quil was solid and thick through the chest. He had been burly a whole year before the wolf blood called and he had joined the pack, and once it had, he'd got even bigger.

Jake was the tallest, with the wide shoulders of his father. Not as wide in the body as Quil, but easily the most physically impressive pack member at a height of six foot seven.

Embry had been a lanky, thin youth. He'd put on some muscle but none of it was bulky. Still long and lean he fitted somewhere in between the other two on height at maybe six feet four. Outside of the pack he looked huge.

"How to decide?" she said it aloud; teasing them. "Eenie meenie?" She placed a finger against her chin. "Hmmm." Then she made an exaggerated gesture; a loud click. "I know! I'll have a display."

Embry spat on his hand and wrapped it around his cock.

She smiled at him. "Good boy, Embry."

Embry was clearly ahead on understanding what Leah wanted so he asked her for a favour. "Can we get a display, too?"

"I am glad you asked for that."

She sat on a fallen rock at the base of the cliff. They remained maybe six feet away. She made a gesture for them to move in closer together. They knew she wasn't running now, so they did it, shuffled across to line up in front of her.

She eyed them off again before spreading her legs. Her scent flooded out. She might have been enticing before but now she had their undivided attention. Their eyes noticed that she was glistening.

"I ache," she said. She almost groaned as she said it.

The males were all working at their cocks; eager to show the female what they had. And they had plenty; all taller than the average, all three sported appendages larger than the average, as well.

Quil may have been the shortest but it was a solid thick cock of at least six inches.

Jake was next in the length stakes.

"Oh, Embry - where have you been hiding that?" she asked him.

"I'm a grower," Embry said.

"Yes, you are." She shivered and her nipples peaked. "Who to choose?" she asked herself. "God, it makes me so excited." Her hand snaked from her nipple down her stomach and between her legs.

The males watched it.

She stroked at herself; legs wide to show them. She moaned and pushed her hips forward. Splayed wide, she thrust her own fingers inside her wet channel.

Flooded with her scent and a bonus visual panorama their cocks sprang to attention.

"Eenie… meenie…" her hand pointed at them as her other hand stabbed inside her. She timed the thrusts with the poem. "Catch a woo-lf by the tail-"

She noticed Quil's cock was leaking. "Hold it!" she ordered him. "Don't you waste that."

"Yes, Leah," Quil said.

She glanced back at the others. "Don't any of you waste a single drop of pre-come."

"Yes, Leah," they chorused.

She preened. "Good boys."

She went back to masturbating and teasing _them_ , of course. Her eyes closed, her mouth hung open and she continued to stroke her own clitoris. It was flooded with blood and her labia were flushed a reddish colour. She shifted to push two fingers inside and to stroke over her clitoris with her thumb. "Ooh, I can't decide," she moaned.

They were silent; learning.

"Oh … oh," she groaned. She orgasmed; her breath coming in quick pants.

The male scent was much stronger now.

"Oh, I know what to do!"

They waited.

"I want… all of you."

They exchanged a look.

She rose to standing and took the few steps closer to them. She reached up and smeared her thumb over Quil's lips his head shifted and he sucked her thumb into his mouth. Whatever he did with his tongue made her laugh.

Pulling it back out she stepped over to Jake. He got her index finger and a dick squeeze from her other hand. He was learning quickly; silent now and his mouth worked at her finger with gusto.

Embry's reward was her pointer finger. He licked it. Displaying his tongue's flexibility for her. She rewarded him with a kiss.

He moaned in the back of his throat and his cock jumped in her hand.

"I can taste us all," he told her.

"Hmmm. Yes, that's what I want to do, too."

"How?" he asked. "Do you want us to take turns?"

She liked the way he'd phrased that. She thought about it for a second before answering, "No."

The others stifled a groan.

"Awww, my boys. Don't fret." She held her breasts in her hands and rubbed her thumbs over the nipples. "I've been thinking."

"Yes, Leah?" they chorused

"Today… I want all three of you and I want all three of you at the same time."

The males absorbed that statement.

"Do you think we can do that?" she asked them.

"Will _you_ be all right?" Embry asked her.

"Yes. Today I will be." She glanced at three rampant cocks. "Yep. That's what I want to do."

"Yes, Leah."

She was still standing in front of Embry. "Will you cope on the bottom of the pile?"

"Yes." He looked utterly certain of it.

She kissed him again, dragging her face down his as she finished.

" _Where_ will I be, Leah?" Embry asked respectfully.

"This is the plan…" She wrapped a hand around Embry's shaft. "I want all of this gorgeous cock inside me. Quil has always struck me as more of an ass man and, when you two are all set, then I will give Jake here the blow job of his life. How does that sound?"

"Perfect," Embry breathed.

"Ooh anal," Quil said.

"Jesus, Leah," Jake said in shock.

She gave him a curious look.

Embry leaned over and whispered too low for Jake to hear. "He's still a virgin."

"Huh." She gave them all another look, more serious this time. "If anyone doesn't want to do that, they can go. If anyone hurts me, they can go. If anyone disobeys me, they can go. Clear?"

"Clear," they chorused.

"You're the boss, Leah," added Quil.

"Good boys." She patted Embry's shoulder. "You first, Em."

He nearly threw himself on the ground at her feet. She laughed before stepping over to straddle him. She crouched down. His cock lay, hard and long up his stomach. She lowered her body down and rubbed up the length of him. Still sensitive, she shivered at the sensation. "Oh, that's so good."

Embry waited; his body tense under her.

After a few more slides she reached a hand down and held him firmly before lowering her body down onto him in little rocks and dips.

"You're so hot," Embry said. "Same temperature as me."

"You're hot, too, Embry." She meant both kinds but she had never fucked a wolf before, and his cock felt so good. He was right; it felt the same as her. It felt as if it belonged inside her.

The others, knowing their time would come waited patiently. The she wolf rocked on Embry's cock. "God, that is so good."

He started to stroke her body. His hands running in soft touches from her thighs, up over her belly towards her breasts. She arched her back, pushing her hips down solidly onto him and he held a breast in each hand. "Squeeze," she ordered. He did and she groaned.

"I need more," she whimpered. "Quil?"

"What will I use for lube?" Quil asked Embry. Leah was getting more out of it by the second. "I don't want to hurt her. She said we have to look after her. She's our she-wolf."

"Use her," Embry suggested. "She's so wet."

Embry held her at the back of the neck and pulled her down towards him. It tilted her ass up and allowed Quil to slide a hand down to where she and his friend were joined. "Damn," he breathed. He slid a finger inside her, rubbing up against Embry's cock.

"Quil," he warned.

Quil grinned at him.

Leah groaned.

Quil started to spread her moisture backwards; working it over and around the rosebud of her ass.

"Infection?" Quil asked.

"Wolf," said Jake.

"Right. Awesome."

Quil went to work with his fingers, sliding them into her and forcing the tight muscle to loosen.

Leah moaned and turned her face into Embry's neck. She began to kiss and nibble at his skin. Her arm slipped round his head to hold her face closer. He made a low growling noise and she laughed.

"More lube?" Quil asked.

Embry understood. He grabbed her at the thighs and lifted her off him; Quil quickly thrust inside her. She cried out and grabbed at Embry's neck.

Quil moaned. "Damn, that is hot." After a few strokes that left his cock wet and glistening, Quil pulled out of her. She gave a groan of disappointment. He guided Embry back inside her while Embry lifted her into place.

"Good boys," she crooned. "Jake? You okay?"

"Y-yes."

Quil shoved two fingers inside her and she grunted. Jake took the opportunity to reach in and pinch a nipple.

Quil put his hand on the back of her neck and pushed her down towards Embry's face, lifting her butt up so that he could position himself at her tight opening. It shone with moisture. Quil pushed against her.

She groaned. Embry held her face in both hands and kissed her deeply. His cock was inside her, his tongue in her mouth, Jake's heated hand on her breast and Quil was forcing his way into her ass. She made a noise in the back of her throat.

Quil had the bulbous head inside the ring of tight muscle. "Leah? You okay?" he asked.

She dragged her mouth away from Embry. "Yes. _More_ ," she ordered.

Quil shoved. "Jeez, that's hotter," he exclaimed.

Embry moaned now. "Fuck, Quil. I can feel you."

Quil bit his lip, concentrating on working his way inside her. He pushed and rocked until he was all the way in. he made a couple of tentative rocks before sliding back and thrusting in hard.

"Jesus," she cried out.

Jake held her face, crouching down to look at her. "Leah?"

"Kiss me, Jake."

He leaned in and their lips met. Quil froze. He and Embry were both breathing heavily.

When Leah drew back she said, "And now I want my lips wrapped around your cock."

Jake blinked.

Quil had his eyes closed and a look of rapture on his face. Leah put her hand on Embry's chest and pushed up away from him. Embry brushed a hand down her back to her thigh. He patted it. She shifted her legs, with his help, so that she had her knees on the ground. It changed the angle of her hips and Quil and Embry both moaned. Quil was kneeling now, too. He made a rocking motion that pushed her onto Embry.

Embry supported her as she reached out towards Jake. She grabbed his hand and pulled him down to them. "You ready, Jake?"

"What about you, Leah?" Quil asked. "You can't say a safe word with your mouth full."

"And it will be full. Look at that," she breathed as she saw Jake's cock. "Thank you, Quil, but if I want out, I'll just tear someone to shreds."

"Okay," they all agreed. They'd heal. No one wanted out.

She pulled Jake over closer to her. "Do you object to the view, Embry?"

Jake had knees on either side of Embry's head and Embry was looking up at his ball sack. It took Embry a moment to answer. "No," he confessed. They could all tell if he was lying and he wasn't.

"Huh," said Leah.

Jake leaned forwards and Leah kissed the end of his cock. "I've missed sex," she breathed. She licked him all over before she opened her mouth wide and sucked him down.

Quil was the only one who had room to move and he set the pace. He'd shunt forward and drive Leah's face onto Jake's cock and down onto Embry's. They all listened to her heart rate to make sure she wasn't hurt. Quil's hand reached around and slid down to press on her clitoris. Embry had one breast in his hand. Jake had his hand at the back of her neck, holding her onto him with his fingers tangled in her hair.

Embry looked up and could see Jake's cock disappearing down her throat. It made him rock hard. Saliva and come were dribbling from her chin and dripping onto him.

The smell. A heady melange of sex, the crushed grass under them, body odour and the sharp tang of semen.

They were all focused on the female. They all knew when she was going to come. She was making noises in the back of her throat and the sounds of wet flesh slapping was everywhere.

Embry wiped off her chin with his other hand and reached up to Jake's ass. He pressed against his asshole gently. One push and then he waited.

"Yes," Jake said with a groan. He had granted permission.

Quil's rhythm was building and they all followed him. Leah shuddered as she started to orgasm from Quil's hand on her clitoris. As Jake's balls tightened Embry thrust a finger up inside him looking for the sweet spot. He pushed and turned and found it. A stream of swear words came out of Jake's mouth interspersed with the names of Leah and Embry.

Leah swallowed Jake down as he exploded inside her throat. He slipped, loosely from her mouth and she pulled back to take a gasping breath. "YES," she shouted.

Embry came next with a guttural moan.

Jake still had his hand in her hair.

"Come on, Quil," they all encouraged.

"Fuck, yeah," Quil grunted as he made some increasingly ragged strokes, his hands clutched around her breasts as he slammed into her.

Leah was panting. Jake kissed her, tasting himself in her mouth as Embry reached past her shoulder to grab Quil at the back of the neck and squash them all together. Quil's chest against Leah's sweat soaked back.

Quil shouted when he came.

After a few minutes recovery, Embry called 'uncle' and they all had to move to let him up from the bottom of the pile.

"We need to move closer to the river," Leah suggested.

"Why?" Quil asked.

"I'm thirsty and it'll be easier for clean up so that we are ready for the next round."

"The next round?" Jake asked.

"Well it wouldn't be fair if you don't all get a turn," Leah said.

Sam was waiting for them when they almost crawled out of the forest days later.

Jake, who was carrying Leah, fell to his knees just out of the tree line. They were all covered in scratches and bruises.

Sam caught her before she hit the ground. She couldn't even put her arms out to save herself. "Jesus," he said.

"Hey, Sam," she muttered.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. I just need a sleep. Maybe a week of it."

"You reek."

"I smell good," she purred.

The three men lay in tumbled piles on the ground. "Guys?" Sam checked.

"I'm okay," Quil said, holding his hand up. "I'm still okay." He didn't look okay.

"I'll take Leah home," Sam said. "You guys can get yourselves home."

"Yep," said Quil.

"Okay," Embry mumbled, his face covered by his arm.

Jake muttered, "I need to talk to my father."

Sam jogged off holding Leah close to his chest. When he looked back the guys hadn't moved.

"It's okay, Sam." She had picked up how upset he was from the tenseness of his body. "They didn't hurt me. We just wore each other out."

"Looks like you nearly killed them."

She chuckled, low and throaty. "Oh, they nearly killed me."

"What did Jake mean?"

"We discovered something interesting."

"And?" he prompted when she stopped talking.

"I suppose you'll know soon enough… Embry's older than Jake."

"Yeah, so?"

"He can order Jake."

"Alpha order?"

"Yep."

"Shit." The only way he could do that is if Embry was the true alpha, or a candidate for one.

"Exactly. Embry's not happy about it either. Billy has never said anything."

Sam was silent for a minute or so. "It seems out of character for Billy."

"We can't come up with any other explanation. Billy doesn't have any brothers, just four sisters."

"No. Unless Tiffany fucked his father."

"We didn't think of that. Could the alpha gene come down through Jared's side of the family?"

"I don't know. But this changes everything."

"Sure does."

He had reached the Clearwater house by then. Seth opened the door, for once, without saying anything.

"Seth's speechless," Leah giggled.

"Yeah." Sam had to chuckle at that. He headed down the hall to place her carefully onto her bed.

He couldn't resist; he brushed her hair away from her forehead. "So which one did you choose?" he asked.

Her eyes were already closed, but she smiled. "Oh, I'm keeping them _all_."

"Dammit," said Sam. "I bet on Embry."

* * *

 **Author's note:** I was on tumblr and saw a Leah post… and found some half written thing that I cleaned up for you. Or dirtied up, really… he he. There you are readers, happy holidays. Hope you all have a great 2016. I'm still writing - don't you worry about that - just having trouble finishing stuff.


End file.
